(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting cellulose to amino acids. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for converting cellulose to amino acids by exposing it to a radiofrequency plasma of a mixture of nitrogen and hydrogen.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, plasmas of gaseous hydrocarbons such as carbon monoxide or methane and ammonia or a mixture of nitrogen and hydrogen have resulted in formation of amino acids. It has also been reported that radiofrequency (rf) plasma of argon, nitrogen or air can be used to make cotton absorb either oil or water more rapidly. T. L. Ward, H. Z. Jung, O. Hinojosa and R. R. Benerito, J. Surface Sci. 76, 257 (1978). Free radical sites created by the plasma picked up oxygen from moisture or air and chemiluminesced The free radicals could initiate polymerization post plasma. T. L. Ward, H. Z. Jung, O. Hinojosa and R. R. Benerito, J. Appl. Poly. Sci. 23, 1987 (1979). Irradiation of cotton with any of the aforementioned plasmas resulted in addition of nitrogen to the cotton, which was readily detected by electron spectroscopy for chemical analysis (ESCA), but was not detected by multiple internal reflectance spectroscopy (MIR). Except for hydrogen produced by plasma effects on cotton or derived from water absorbed on the reactor walls, there was none in the plasma system.
Miller and Urey (S. L. Miller and H. C. Urey, Science 130, 245 (1959)) reported formation of amino acids and other organic materials by electric discharge in mixture of methane, ammonia, hydrogen and water, and Hollahan and Emanuel (J. R. Holland and C. F. Emanuel, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 208, 317 (1970)) produced protein-like materials by subjecting a mixture of CO, N.sub.2, and H.sub.2 to an rf field (13.56 MHz). In both of these instances hydrogen cyanide and formaldehyde were shown to be precursors of the amino acids.